


A Single Rose

by RedFox13



Category: Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Sad Ending, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: What if Arno had been a little faster?





	A Single Rose

Elise and Arno rushed Germain as he powered up the Sword of Eden. Elise stumbled and Arno reached Germain as the sword discharged a burst of lightning. With a brilliant flash the two were knocked back, and Elise could only watch helplessly.

She scrambled to her feet and drew her saber. Germain was still moving, but barely, she had to finish him off. Rushing him with an angry scream she plunged her blade into his chest. With a shocked gasp and a spray of blood Germain perished.

As her anger cooled she regained her wits. Seeing Arno still lying motionless she hurried to him and knelt at his side. "Arno...Arno?" She said as she gently shook him. "Arno, please...please wake up." She pleaded as tears started falling down her cheeks. It was no use, he was gone. She cradled his head in her lap as she cried, her crystal tears falling on to his cheeks.

It was several months later and his death still haunted her like a restless phantom. It was early evening as she made her way to the cemetery. She was wearing a long black dress with a black, hooded, cloak emblazoned with a crimson Templar cross. The gray clouds overhead matched her somber mood as she made her way through the haphazardly placed tombstones. 

There was a new grave next to her father's. It read Arno Victor Dorian 1768-1794. She stood in silent reverence for a while, then as she placed a single red rose on his grave Elise whispered sadly, "adieu mon assassin, je t'aime ..... repose en paix." A gentle rain began to fall as she departed.


End file.
